


Papa's Secrets II: A little prince with a forest fever

by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow



Series: The Other Path [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Shikamaru stays out late, gets ill. Shikaku has to take care of him the following day, finding out his boy has been going through his stuff once more.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru
Series: The Other Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Papa's Secrets II: A little prince with a forest fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something we got into tonight. :3 Cute little story.

Yoshino placed a warm towel on Shikamaru's forehead. She has spent all morning running around her boy. She rubbed his chest as he slept, settling down a bit. _Chicken soup is cooking, there’s lemon tea in a thermos, some fresh towels and pajamas to change, once these are soaked..Oh and..Jug with water..he needs fluids.._. A sad expression spread across her face as she stood up looking over her baby.

She turned to the hallway to speak with Shikaku. Yoshino walked into the master bedroom, Shikaku was on the bed, still in his morning robes, reading his notings on a book he’s been into for the past few months now, she sat next to her husband’s feet, stroking them, giving him a faint smile she leaned towards him. 

"Oh, he is just horribly ill, hun." She sighed "Honestly, I wonder where was he so late? Ah, it’s just-" 

“Yosh..it’s fine, he’s almost eighteen, we have to give him some space.”

“I know..I know, he’s just..my little boy. He’s so unwell, Shikaku.”

"Hmph." Shikaku smirked "He will be fine...strong like his mother." The old Nara worked his charms, just the usual, making his wife blush and slap his leg.

“You old tease.” Yoshino looked down, giving a little smile, the one she rarely felt like Shikaku deserved.

“Strange, I got old and ragged, yet you’re just as girlish as when I first saw you..”

“Oh stop! You wolf, hahah” Yoshino blushed and giggled when her husband bit his lip giving that fiendish smirk Yoshino liked on him so much. He stilled his gaze at her exposed cleavage and ambushed her growling playfully, tickling the lady of the Nara manor, exposing the fullness of her breast, Shikaku kissed his wife’s soft nipple. “Ah..Shika...Not now, I got to get ready and..Not now.” Yoshino snatched her silk black morning robe and redone the belting into a bow, walking to the bathroom she heard the raspy voice from the bed behind her-

“Like a blooming Jasmin flower, youthful and fresh, full of grace.”

“Men, hahah, they will say just about anything to get some, won’t they?” She teased her husband. Spread on the bed, all aroused and abandoned, Shikaku grinned, “We most definitely will, my love.” He agreed to the sexist notion because he knew it to be just the truth and ran his palm between his legs just to ease the little tingle he got from that unexpected foreplay. “You know, Shikamaru will be just fine.”

"I know." She sighed "But I just can’t stand it when either of my boys is sick." 

"What about your other boy? He’s feeling a bit warm some places too..heheh..” 

“Shikaku…”

“Very well then..” Shikaku swallowed his lust and got off the bed, walking to the bedroom. 

"Are you going to be home today to make sure if he is okay? I just really need him to be watched over today so I can go off and.." She asked "Tsk, but...I know you wanted to tend to the deer, but it's pouring out-" 

"Ohh?" He asked, "And where are we off to today, milady?" Shikaku ran his hands over Yoshino’s torso, back to his favorite place, the shapely voluptuous bosoms. 

"Shikaku." 

"Hm..?" 

"I have told you like 20 times, I am going with Mebeki today to show her how to make my cabbage soup." Yoshino sighed "You don't ever listen to me!" 

"N-no, no, I do, I just forgot, sweetheart." He stumbled, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Ugh." She sighed "Either way, can you?" 

"Yes, dear." Shikaku nodded. 

As time went by the rain continued to absolutely pour. Yoshino gathered her things and dressed in a large rainproof poncho. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you there?" Shikaku asked a little worried, “It really is nasty out there.”

"I will be fine, just stay here with him." Yoshino kissed him softly on the lips and went off into the rain. 

Shikaku waved her off, his eyes narrowed looking back into the manor. 

_That damned boy..._

He began stomping up the stairs. He walked over to his son’s doorway and watched him sleep, an angry expression across his face.

Papa sat on the bed and watched his baby boy take labored breaths while that little hot body suffered. He had a feverish pearly gleam all over, especially his face and exposed chest. 

"A-hm! hm!" Shikamaru coughed a bit through the terribly inflamed throat. It hurt so bad it made his little rosy face scrunch in sharp pain. His tired puffy eyelids lifted a bit only to find his Papa right there with him.

"Well, about time...Whatcha still doin’ in a bed, Shika? We gotta go tend to the deer, boy..Go on, get dressed-" 

"Uh-..h!-a-ch! Pa...pa?" the boy could barely speak..his voice almost all gone…

"Yea, dummy..The hell were you doing out there in the rain last night, hm? I should cane your ass! Your mom was so worried, she barely slept..Then spent all morning nursing your bad ass...Is this how you want to treat your mother, hm?! Answer me, Shika!" Shikaku was pissed off. Not because of the lack of discipline and the disobedience breaking the curfew, no, he was used to that bullshit, it was the sight of his precious only son being this ill that really rubbed him the wrong way…

Shikaku could almost work himself out of any situation, any escalated mission, however difficult it was, but his boy...hurt?...or ill?..unwell?, that messed with his brain.

"You'd be safe to assume that this isn't over...once you recover..there will be punishments...yes..multiple.." 

"Unn..Pap-ah.." Shikamaru whimpered a little trying to protest, but Shikaku just pressed a hot lemon drink in a beaker into his mouth, making him suck on it like a baby. 

The older Nara smirked at the image. _.his boy..grown up..but today..he could pretend like he's a little baby..needing his daddy again.._ Oh, he liked the idea of that.. _.hmm..yeah..my baby boy..Papa will take care of you.._

Shikaku rubbed his messy hair, taking the towel off his forehead _._

 _Damn.._ His forehead was radiating heat. _He must be really sick..Hmm..no fakin’, huh?_ , Shikaku smirked, _better find out how sick…._

"You're burning up Shikamaru." Shikaku sighed "Fever, looks like it." 

Shikamaru said nothing, he just groaned loudly, wiggling a bit in his quilt sandwich. 

"Better find out how high it is...wouldn’t want you to get..too hot." Shikaku cocked a brow, giving a telling smirk as he stood up and left the room. 

He returned shortly with a tin of medical kit from the bathroom. The old one from when Shikamaru was a toddler. 

"Do you need help or can you lay on your tummy?" Shikaku asked, opening the tin. 

"Huh?" He groaned "What for?" 

"I need to take your temperature." Shikaku pulled out an older bar thermometer, grinning like a demon. 

"Are you kidding, Papa.." Shikamaru whined, "You are not putting that in me!" 

"Then I guess you’re not really sick." Shikaku flicked the thermometer "And if you're not sick, that means it's time for you to help with the deer in the pouring rain." 

Shikamaru moaned annoyed while turning over onto his tummy. Constantly whinging. 

"That's a good boy for Papa." Shikaku smirked pulling the blankets down "If you were a good boy for me last night, and did as you were told, you wouldn't be in this mess." 

Shikamaru did nothing but groaned loudly from his pillow.

Shikaku slid off the thin cotton PJ bottoms, he snorted at the silly garment. It had deers and foxes and raccoons on it, some kind of cartoony nonsense, Shikaku just shook his head..

“Aren't you too old for these?.. How about more sophisticated-" 

"No! and I like them..and I'm not going to wear old man pajamas..I'm not your age Papa.." 

"Ohooh..look who's got their voice fully back..On your way to recovery huh?...Or maybe on your way to the accident and emergency department if you keep runnin' that bratty mouth!" 

***SLAP*** Shikaku smacked the bare bum. 

"Awh-papa! I’m..ill.." 

"Oh..yeah..Right..where were we?..." Shikaku grinned to himself dipping his ring finger in a vaseline. Eucalyptus and forest pine, the kind for massaging ointment that has menthol in it. 

_I'll fucking teach you_..He pressed his ring finger coated with the thick balm, inside Shika's tight entrance- 

"A-AAH-PAPA?!" The boy winced out at the unexpected penetration, but the worst was yet to come..

"Take it easy, Shika..I'm just making some space for the thermometer.." The older Nara grinned again all delighted, waiting for the bratty music to start playing..

"AWHH WHAT THE FUCK---WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" The menthol from the rubbing ointment spread on the inside like a wildfire, Shikamaru winced and cursed bucking his hips trying to get that finger out of his burning hole.

"That'll teach ya..little brat..Wanna worry me and your mother?.. Go ahead.." Shikaku started thrusting the ointment deeper and deeper..

"This..Ah-..can’t be healthy- it burns too much-awh!" The teen was near tears while Papa's other grip held his hip down, making him receive those lubed thrusts, forcing the menthol to do its thing on his silky insides.

Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from beginning to cry. His miserable little body. His chest hurt, his nose stuffed up, his throat all scratchy, and his congestion in his head. Not to mention how sore his body was. Now Papa was torturing his hole. 

"Papaaaa!" Shikamaru cried "Pleasee, stop!" 

"Alright, alright." He pulled his finger out, yet the burning remained. 

Shikaku slowly inserted the thermometer into Shikamaru's prepped bum. There was a lot of stimulation that he didn't like, the burning heat from the vaseline and then the cold glass tubing of the thermometer, Shikamaru continued to sob like a very achy little boy, feeling all sorry for himself. Shikaku reached up and pet his loose, messy hair, “Now hold it in there, no pushing.” He kept his palm on the cheeks, his thumb guarding the thermometer in the same position, stuck right in that tight little entrance, making the boy give a few slow thrusts into his soft mattress. 

After a couple of minutes, Shikaku pulled it out slowly. It read higher than normal for sure. Shikaku cleaned it off with a cloth and put it back in the kit. 

"Well someones definitely sick," Shikaku smirked, rubbing Shikamaru’s bare bum, giving him light squeezes. Shikamaru wanted to be a brat so badly, wanted to get back at Papa for the burning ointment and all the teasing. _No fucking shit, I'm sick, old man!? You gotta be a genius for sure!_ But... he didn't have the strength.

"What..no witty smartass comebacks, mister?..Wow.." Shikaku chuckled at the surrendered little fawn. Shika laid his head on the pillow and pouted a bit closing his eyes..

"Hm..I bet you'd like it if I read you a story..hm?..How bout that?" If he was going to treat his teenage son like a little boy, then why not the full treatment.

Shikaku put away the med kit and walked towards a little library full of Shika's books on maths, physics, strategic moves, theoretical mantra, and all that, all of them previously belonging to Shikaku himself. He pulled this smaller old worn-out book, paperback, and returned to his fawn.

"Scoot." 

Shika moved a bit, allowing Papa to get in. Shikaku adjusted the blankets to get inside, but not before he removed his pants leaving on just underwear and a top. The teen raised a brow.

"What..I'm not gonna sweat my balls off just cuz you’re hot and cold at the same time.." Shikaku then pressed his son's head into a pillow making him growl into the feathery cushion. 

"Such a bully, Papa.." 

"Only ‘cuz I know you like it.." Shikaku took his son by his waist and positioned him into his lap, cradling the teen while he put the book in front of them and started reading a story of a prince from the woods.

It was a small book that Shikaku wrote when he was waiting for his heir...when Yoshino was pregnant, he wrote a little handwritten book with ink sketches and pictures about a little prince..his future son, but he never told Shikamaru that he was the author, the teen always assumed someone from the clan wrote it, but he never suspected Papa to be this kind of...or that it’s about him.

In the story, Shikaku is the forest itself, guiding the little prince to find his dream, his spark that ignites who he is, it leads the prince towards clarity. 

Shikaku retold the story from the tiny little book. Shikamaru demanded Shikaku read him this story when he was younger. His father wasn't home a lot and he really liked it when Papa read him the little book, it was their special thing. 

Shikamaru remembered and envisioned the same memories. The big, cozy emerald green forest guiding the young handsome prince through the dark misty parts of the woods. 

Shikamaru placed his head on Papa's chest and continued to listen while Papa put his arm around Shikamaru bringing him closer.

The story was soon over and Shikamaru was lulled into relaxation by his Papa’s deep alluring voice. Well.. it was alluring to him, to others it was rather raspy. 

"Papa." 

"Hm?" 

"Why doesn't the prince have a princess?" 

"Oh, well..."

"Is it because of the forest?" 

"Uh, not entirely.. The forest will let him have a princess….or...a prince when he is ready." 

"Ohh, okay..uhm..a prince?.. Why would he want a prince if he has the forest and a princess?" Shikamaru yawned, his hands were freezing as he trailed up Shikaku's shirt to warm them. Shikaku shuttered but allowed it. 

“Because..that’s how things are sometimes...Even if the little prince thinks he has it all, he might be missing something...along the way..” Shikaku tried to be as vague as possible. 

"Papa." Shikamaru played with Shikaku’s chest hair. 

"Hm?" 

"When will I get chest hair?" 

"Ah.. Later in life, uh, maybe? Eheh..or not?" Shikaku pinched his cheek.

“Why not?!”

“You got your mother’s genes in that department, I’m afraid, Shika, you’d be lucky to grow a mustache..let alone a proper beard, hahah..” Shikaku teased his boy just as usual.

“Agh..so funny, maybe I’ll shave off yours and glue it on.” Shikamaru didn't feel well at all that morning, but his Papa made him feel a lot better. He would rather be with him than anyone else, even mom. 

“That’s your only option, but you ain't touching my goatee, boy..tell you what, I got some spares down here-” Shikaku lifted his boxers-

“AAA-PAPA!! That’s so..YUCK!” 

“One day, when you’re desperate..heheh..” Shikaku kissed his son on the forehead, hugging him a bit tighter. 

"Papa." 

"What is it now?" Shikaku asked, "You need to rest, kid." 

"Papaaa..." He whined all sniffly. 

"What?" He asked, picking Shikamaru's head up. "What is it, kid? What's the matter?" 

"M'sorry I'm sick and you couldn't take care of the deer." Shikamaru whimpered, shoving his face in Shikaku's chest. He was really thankful Papa stayed here with him and was trying to help him feel better. He felt like a punk for disobeying curfew and getting sick.

"Why were you out past curfew anyway?" Shikaku asked.

"I guess..I lost a track of time..I was in our forest..just...stargazing really..." 

"What..alone?..Expect me to believe that, boy?.. Come on.." 

"No, really, Papa...I felt like..I wanted to think of things..and then..it started to rain..but..you know how far the forest is so..it took me a while but I had to keep walking cuz it was already pretty late.." 

"Ahm..Okay? Even if I was to believe that...Eh..Which is really pushing it, Shika.." Shikaku had his hand in Shika's undone lose hair and for a moment it gripped on the hair a little as if to warn the little fawn.."Won't you tell me what you've been thinking about, hm?"

“I...nothing, really...I just...forget it, Papa..”

"Look, I'll give you one last chance to tell me the truth." Shikaku scolded him, pinching his cheek. 

"Uh." Shikamaru whimpered "Or..?" 

"I'm turning off the lights and leaving you alone for the duration of your illness. " Shikaku threatened "Or, you can be with Papa and we can talk about what happened." 

"But.. what if you get mad," Shikamaru whispered, big eyes. 

"How do you know I'll get mad?" Shikaku raised a brow "Were you doing something else you're not supposed to do? Other than staying out late?" 

"Papa..." Shikamaru whined, "I'm sick...." 

"I know because you were out late in the rain." Shikaku poked him "So what were you doing?" 

"I was in the cabin.." Shikamaru whimpered.

"The cabin?" Shikaku asked "Like in the forest? My...I mean..Our cabin??" 

"M-hm..." Shikamaru admitted, "I was reading a notebook I found." 

"A notebook?" Shikaku gasped "My notebook!?" 

"Ah!" Shikamaru covered his bum in fear of getting smacked "Y-yes Papa! I’m sorry!"

Shikamaru was right to cover himself as that is what Shikaku aimed to do. 

"You are so incredibly naughty!" Shikaku scolded sitting up "Those scribbles were not for you!" 

"But Papa, I was just curious about what you wrote about." Shikamaru sniffled, genuinely feeling bad. 

"Shikamaru, listen to me." Shikaku sighed "I understand you do not feel well, okay, but Papa is allowed to have privacy, little boy, you got that?" 

"Mh-mmm." Shikamaru nodded sniffling, tears beginning to trickle down his cheek. "M'sorry Papa..." 

"Eh..boy..sometimes..you really..pfff..." Shikaku exhaled all bothered, _what the fuck do I even say to him..I was not ready for this conversation, maybe not ever_..

"So..uhm..how..much did you get to read?" 

"Ahm...all of it.." Shika pulled a pained expression watching Papa bare his teeth. 

"Riiight...right..of course, you would..,’ cause you're naughty and you do as you please, right?" 

"Papaaa...I said sorry..I can't help it..I just feel like, I want to know more about how..um..about.." 

"About what?!" 

"Well...you, Papa..." the boy looked down, on the top of the fever he was now blushing, though it was hard to tell since his face was all rosy anyway.

"What about me do you want to know about? Specifically. " Shikaku demanded, not questioned. 

Shikaku was irritated but he felt bad at the same time. Yes, his poor baby boy was ill. But also he was still a little boy. _How dare he decide that it was okay to invade his father's privacy!? God if he wasn't sick I would make mince out of that butt-_

"Can you tell me about you and uncle Inoichi?" Shikamaru whispered quietly.

"Me and Uncle Inoichi?!" Shikaku exclaimed "Are you out of your mind? That is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" 

"I know! Papa...but it makes me wonder if you felt like I do now.. " Shikamaru pouted "Why didn't you and Uncle Inoichi stay together?" 

Shikaku just stared at him with a blank stare.

"Are you not here right now?" Shikaku uttered "I am not gay! I wanted a family!"

"You're not gay?" Shikamaru tilted his head.

"Uh..No, as I said..I'm not gay..Hhh....how do I say this.." 

"Are you..bisexual, Papa?" 

"Just- Look, you kids with your branding and labels..Back in my day, it was called love, alright? And it was nobody's business who does a man love, alright?! " 

"You said alright twice.." Shikamaru smirked..

"Don't test me, boy, I'll have no mercy on your fever-heated tight ass, do you get me?" 

"Sorry.." Shikamaru settled into Papa's arms once more, wanting to hear more..

"Anyway..I..growing up, me and Inoichi formed a strong brotherly bond, more like a sibling rivalry with a twist..and..We always knew we wanted to marry and have offspring, but we also liked what we were doing.." 

"Um..are you...still?" 

"What now?" Shikaku was getting all sweaty and it wasn't the number of blankets or Shikamaru's hot body that was causing it. He was being walked into a very secret chamber, by no other than his curious son. 

"I mean..even now..it doesn't just disappear one day right?.. When you like something..it's forever right?.. So, even if you married mom...you'd..still want-" 

"Boy, you've no idea what I want! and besides, such matters are really none of your business...Tsch!..What I want?..I want for my son to give me enough respect so when he finds something that belongs to me and me ONLY, like my diary, he respectfully leaves it where he purposefully looked for it and found it.." Shikaku gave an angry exhale and got himself out of the bed, leaving Shikamaru alone in his room.

He needed to collect his thoughts.. _was he just about to reveal to his son that he still liked to get it on with his old teammate? Even at this age?.. Shit..could the boy even handle it?.._

Shikamaru pouted and sunk into his bed. Guilt, shame, and sadness filling his sore body when his father got up and just ditched him. The teen wept into his pillow out of frustration. 

Shikaku took a deep breath thinking about Inoichi and the intense relationship they share. The number of times they rolled around in the grass talking about life and then later in sheets playing sex games. 

Then he met his spouse and Shikaku met Yoshino. But the relationship never really stopped... It would take breaks for sure, a couple of months, here and there. A lot of clansmen were like this. Secret relationships like this bonded you for life. This went all the way back to the Senju and Uchiha, the forefathers. 

He sighed swearing, he could hear his sorry little boy sobbing into his pillow. He decided to go back in and have another whack at talking to his naughty kid. Shikamaru sat up and tried to fix his face upon Papa coming back in. But it was obvious that he had been bawling.

"Shikamaru don't fight it, if you want to cry just cry." Shikaku scolded him. "You're already sick, let your body do its thing.." 

"B-but Papa, I'm really sorry...I know how you need your secrets." Shikamaru sniffled, wiping his sick little face with a tissue. 

"Awh- what? Hahah..Damn it, kid. I don’t need my secrets, but..I do have some, which are not really secrets, they're just things that are special to me and..Ugh...And you’re a nosy brat, that’s all," Shikaku growled sitting next to him watching more tears roll down. "What's got you all worked up that you decided to do what you did?" 

"Papa, didn't you feel like me right now?" Shikamaru cried quietly "Weren't you even a little confused?" 

"What? Of course, I was." Shikaku sighed "But Inoichi and I talked a lot of things out, see? We both knew what we were and weren't ready for." 

"But do you really love mom?" Shikamaru whimpered, a worried expression and a fear of some kind of something happening. 

"Boy, of course I love your mother!" Shikaku gasped "That's my wife! I love her more than you, hahah, especially when you piss me off." 

"Umh…” Shikamaru narrowed his eyes… “Does she know?" The teen asked.

"She sort of knows, she and I are a lot alike in understanding each other's needs." Shikaku tiptoed around the question. "She knew before we were married, I've never had to lie to her."

"Uh..so...mom has someone like that too??" 

"Your mother has her friends, I have my friends and that is all you need to know. We have had our lives long before you came about, Shikamaru. The world doesn't simply stop when a child is born into a relationship, we are still the same people, but we have you and our mutual love brings us together...Do you...Eh..Can you at least understand a little bit what I meant by the prince finding his own prince..or a princess?... Does it make sense now that I've spelled it out for you?" Shikaku smirked at the teen, back to his usual tone. 

"Uh..yeah..I...think I got it, Papa..I just...I don't like Ino or..Chouji like that...so..where will I find my..prince?"...

"Well...you always got your forest to guide you.." Shikaku winked at his boy, "Right..can you walk, oh, poor patient? Or do I need to bring you your chicken soup here?" 

"Umm..here." Shikamaru smiled and settled into his bed..

"Huh...I wouldn't get too comfy..there's that punishment pending..." Shikaku walked off to set up a tray for his son while thinking of some good disciplinary measures to put in effect.

"Papa" 

"Hm?" Shikaku entered the room with the tray, setting it down on the bed for his snot-nosed son. 

"Do you think I'll find a princess or a prince?" Shikamaru asked, still fixed on the subject.

"You'll find a princess, I'm sure of it." Shikaku smirked, "You're too good looking to find a prince." 

"But would I uh, have a relationship with a princess like you and Uncle Inoichi?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head.

"Absolutely not, women are different and you must treat them...in a..special way..it’s complicated, son, don’t get it twisted, there are bonds and then there are bonds.." Shikaku gazed into those doe eyes.

"You, getting a girl pregnant? No way in hell, boy. You wouldn’t get any good girl in trouble like that, understood? When you find a nice girl you will wait until you are married, got it?" 

"Oh, uh, okay?...I wasn’t planning on-" Shikamaru raised his brow at the quick pregnancy lecture.

"That's my boy, now eat up." Shikaku kissed his head and swiftly tried to get out of the quicksand of crazy questions he thought he still had a few years to prepare for. 

"And papa?" 

"Uhnn..Shika..no more for today..I feel like I'm catching your cold the more you speak.." 

"Just..one last thing..." 

"Shoot..but quickly and precisely.." 

"You and me...is the prince meant to...really like the forest?.." 

"Imagine the prince as a spore...or..a seed..it is being blown all the way through the forest..with the gentle guiding winds..and out of the forest so that the little seed can from its own forest..one day..when it's ready to grow...so..naturally, the seed is of the forest..and...yes...it is meant to love the forest.." Shikaku rolled his eyes at his cliche explanation, he really needed to go down and watch TV, but he had a feeling Shika would bug him until he re-stationed him downstairs on the couch with him..

"So, eat up, and then we watch something together and you can rest up.." 

"Thanks, Papa...Love you.." 

"No shit..the efforts I go through for ya,.." Shikaku went back to the kitchen smirking to himself, while Shikamaru smiled slurping his chicken noodle soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kiss. :3


End file.
